Poke Roar
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: This is my fisrt Poke fic. It also has a bit of Bloody Roar in it.
1. 5 years ago

"Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind now." A young Trainer told his Pokemon. The bird Pokemon did as it was told and launched a gust of wind that blew the other trainers Pokemon out of the designated area. "Ring out, Blue side wins." The announcer said. The young trainer was excited, he was winning the junior Pokemon battles at his school. The winner would get a tour of the new Silph Co. building, and this little boy wanted that prize more than anything. "I win, I win, I win." The little boy cheered himself. his opponent recalled his Pokemon and sulked off in the other direction. A few battles later the Final round began. The little boy was now up against the previous years champion.   
  
The boy started out with his Pidgeotto and the older boy used a Nidorino. "Horn attack." The older boy said. "Pidgeotto Fly now." the young trainer called out. The Pidgeotto flew up in the sky just as a group of spikes flew underneath where it used to be. "Defense curl." The older boy said. The Nidorino curled up just as the Pidgeotto flew down and attacked. "Use Growl." The older boy ordered. "Sand attack Whirlwind." The boy said using the nickname for his pokemon. The pidgeotto blew up a large cloud of dust as the Nidorino just growled. "I'm winning again." The young boy said. "Not for long. "Thunder attack." The older boy said. A lightning bolt flew out of the dust cloud and struck the Pidgeotto. "Ack, Whirlwind return." The boy said and recalled the Pokemon.   
  
"Let's go All-Star." The younger boy said and threw out his second Pokemon. The Pokeball opened to reveal a Butterfree. "Sleep powder." The young boy said. "Swift attack." The older boy commanded. The Swift attack hit Butterfree as the powder knocked the Nidorino to sleep. "Finish it with a psychic attack." The young boy said. The Butterfree's eyes glew as it used the attack and knocked the Nidorino senseless. "Fine. Now I'll use Rapidash." The older boy said and threw out the Pokeball. "Fire Spin." The boy said as his Pokemon appeared. The rapidash didn't even give the young boy time to give his Pokemon an attack before it was knocked out.   
  
"last one, but who to use?" The young trainer asked himself while looking at his four remaining Pokeballs. "Go get'em Blade." The boy said and threw out his Scyther. "Hahahahaha, a Scyther against my Rapidash? You've got to be joking." The older trainer said. "Nope, I'm serious with this one. Maximum Double Team." The young trainer said. "Fire Blast." The older trainer commanded. The Fire Blast flew straight at the Scyther, only to miss as it moved to the side. The Scyther moved so fast it faded out of view and reappeared near the Rapidash's side. "Fury Cutter Now." The young trainer said. Blade launched swipe after swipe at the Rapidash until it fell and the older trainer recalled it. "No more games, I'm using Charizard." The older boy said and threw it out. "Hyper Beam attack." The young trainer said before any other attack could be ordered. The attack was all the Scyther needed to knock out the Charizard and win it's trainer the tournament.   
  
"Yea, I win." The young trainer said happily while jumming up and down. "Well done young man. You've won the tournament, and the tour of my new establishment." Giovanni said to the young trainer. "When is it?" The young boy asked excitedly. "Tommorow morning. Meet us here at the front of your school and we shall pick you up." Giovanni said. "Okay bye." The young boy said and ran off. That night the boy could hardly sleep thinking about all the cool things he could see at the Silph Co. building, he could even try to give them his idea for a clear Pokeball that shows what Pokemon is inside. The next morning, the boy meet the Car that would take him to the Silph Co. for his Personal Tour.   
  
That was five years ago. The little boy was reported kidnapped by Team Rocket and never heard from again. 


	2. A strange reature

Ash, Misty and Brock were walking back to Pallet town after going to Viridian City for his mothers groceries. "I don't see why we had to help you." Misty complained while carrying two bags. "Because I wouldn't have been able to carry these bags all by myself." Ash said. "It's all in how you carry them." Brock said walking ahead of Ash and Misty. "Where are the other three bags?" Ash stopped to ask Brock. Just then, Zubat and Geodude flew past Ash and Misty carrying all three of the bags. Ash then got one of his rare good ideas and called out Bulbasaur. "Can you carry two of there for me?" He asked his Pokemon. "Bulba." Bulbasaur said and grabbed two of Ash's four bags. "Where is the Christmas party being held this year?" Brock asked. "Prof. Oaks house. He says it'll be bigger than last years." Ash said. "Pi...Pika Pi" Pikachu said looking off to his right. Zubat also looked looked in that direction. "What is it?" Ash asked. Suddenly a blur ran past the group and a slicing soung could be heard and the bag Zubat was holding had it's straps cut off and the figure dashed away with the bag before any of them could actually see what it was.   
  
"Ash. what took you so long?" Mrs. Ketchum said as the three walked inside the house. Mrs. Ketchum turned to face them and asked. "Why didn't you get the Fruits? I can't make the fruit punch without them." "They were stolen. Something ran past us and grabbed the bag from Brock's Zubat." Misty said. "Did you get a good look at the person?" Prof. Oak asked. "I'm not sure it was a person it moved to fast to be a human, but too big for a Pokemon. I don't know what it was." Brock said. "Where was is?" Prof. Oak asked. He had called the police office after Misty said they'd been robbed and needed to know where it was. "It was in the Viridian forrest, closer to Viridian city." Brock said. "There have been alot of reports of people losing food to something that moves very fast. We'll be sure to search the area very thouroughly. Thank you for your report." The officer Jenny said and turned off her end of the phone.   
  
The search lasted for three days and none of the officers found any clues as to what could be stealing items from travelers without any effort. The only thing that happened was the officers finding a boy of around sixteen lying unconcious in the grass. The boy was brought to the hospital until he regained conciousness. The boy said his name was Chris Tonikas. He had no Pokemon with him and no supplies of any kind except for the clothes on his back. When Chris got out of the hospital, he began walking toward Viridian City, where he claimed to have things to do.   
  
Ash, Misty and Brock had once again gone to Viridian City for more fruits. They were just coming out of the mall when they saw the Chris. "That's the boy thatofficer Jenny found in the woods near here." Brock said. "I heard he was attacked by a strong Pidgeot and was knocked out." Ash said. "I thought it was an Raticate?" Misty said. "No, there were no scratch or claw marks on the guy. It must have been an elemental attack that knocked him out. "The only thing around that could have done that are Pikachu, and my Pikachu didn't do it." Ash said. Chris heard them talking about him, yet kept on walking to the Gym. "What is he going to a gym when he has no Pokemon?" Misty asked. "Maybe he caught some." Brock suggested. "With what?" Ash asked. Chris walked out of the gym a few minutes later with a bag that was empty, but it was full when he entered. "I thought they locked the door when the gym closed down last year." Ash said. Misty and Brock just shrugged and started back to Pallet. They had just gotten tot he edge of the woods when there was an explosion coming from the city. The three ran back to see the Gym was nothing more than a smoking pile of rubble. A limo soon pulled up and the Gym leader Giovanni stepped out. "Oh no, my gym. Who did that to my precious Gym?" Giovanni asked.   
  
Ash suggested that they leave for home before word of this reached Pallet and his mother would get worried. They were half way throught the forrest when they heard an all to familiar motto.   
  
"To protect the world from devistation."   
"To unite all people within our nation."   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."   
"To extend our reach to the stars above."   
"Jessie."   
"James."   
"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."   
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."   
"Meowth, That's right."   
  
Ash just rolled his eyes and said. "Pikachu." The yellow Pokemon nodded and let out a Thunder attack that fried Team Rocket. "That hurts." James whinned as he got up. "I know, you'd think we'd get used to Pikachu's electric attacks with all the times we get hit by them." Jessie said. The two of them stood up and released their Pokemon. "Arbok, Glare attack. Lickitung, lick attack." Jessie said. "Victreebel, Wrap attack. Wheezing, Smog attack." James said. The four Pokemon used their attack to paralyze, contain, and blind Ash, Misty and Brock while they tried to grab Pikachu again. "We got him, we got him." Jessie and James said in a sing-song voice while holding a dazed Pikachu in the air. "Pika?" Pikachu said beside Ash. "Jessie is the twerp's Pikachu is there, then this is just a wild one." James said. "You idiot, you managed to mess up the perfect plan." Jessie said angrily. James ignored Jessie and ordered their Pokemon to do the attack again. This time they saw no way to prevent Team Rocket from grabbing Pikachu.   
  
Team Rocket were moving in to take Pikachu away from Ash. "This time we got him for sure." James said and pushed Ash down. Jessie grabbed Pikachu While Meowth scratched at Ash's face, causing him to raise his arms to shield himself. When the Smog cleared, Team Rocket stood triumphantly with Ash's Pikachu in their hands. "We win twerps." Jessie said and ran to their balloon.   
  
Team Rocket almost made it to the balloon, before a blurred figure moved past them, darted around the balloon (which then opened with numerous cuts), then ran past them again, taking Pikachu away from them ad giving it back to Ash. This time Ash got a good look at what it was. It looked like a Scyther, but stood more erect, had muscular arms with fingers, and a blade on each arm growing from the back of it's hands and moving forward inbetween the middle and ring finger's knuckles. The Scyther turned to face Jessie and James, who stood there in shock.   
  
"What Kind of Pokemon is that?" James asked out loud. Ash took this moment to pull out dexter. "Unknown Pokemon. No information at this time." Dexter said. "Wheezing use Toxic." James ordered. Wheezing did as it was told, but was too slow to hit the unkown Pokemon. "Cross Slash." It said in a raspy voice. It then ran up to Wheezing and brought both blades across the poisonous Pokemon. Wheezing floated there for a few more seconds before collapsing to the ground. The strange Scyther did that four more times and knocked out Arbok, Lickitung, Victreebel and Meowth, before Jessie and James recalled their fallen Pokemon, Grabbed Meowth, and ran faster than they ever did before.   
  
The Scyther walked back over to Ash, Misty and Brock to check on them. *What kind of Pokemon are you?* Pikachu asked in Pokemon talk. *I am not a Pokemon. I am an abomination created by the twisted Rockets.* The Scyther said. "Um, thank you for saving Pikachu." Ash said cautiously. The Scyther nodded once and studied the Trio before him. "What are you?" "Brock asked. "I am a creature called a Soathope." The Scyther said. "A what?" Ash asked. The scyther held up one finger and closed it's eyes. It let out one yell before becoming enveloped in a ball of light for a second. When the ball disapeared, Ash and the others' eyes almost flew out of their heads in surprise, because there before them now stood, Chris Tonikas. "Like I said, I am a Zoanthrope." Chris simply said. 


End file.
